


Научись быть счастлив

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Internal Monologue, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Юи в мыслях разговаривает с Фаем о том, как близнецам сложно быть такими разными - и такими похожими.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Yuui (Horitsuba), Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Научись быть счастлив

Ты помнишь, Фай, когда мы были маленькими, нам почти всегда нравилось одно и то же.  
  
Одинаковые зубные щетки (как мы их не путали?), одинаковая посуда, одинаковые игрушки, одежда, обувь, любимые блюда. Мы даже книги с тобой читали одновременно, с одной скоростью, кажется, даже страницы перелистывали синхронно. И было странно и весело, когда ты прибегал ко мне из сада (я любил читать дома, свернувшись в кресле, ты – в саду, под деревом) и восторженно-сбивчиво начинал говорить о том эпизоде, который я как раз сейчас переживал, пытаясь проглотить сухой комок в горле.  
  
Мы же такие разные, Фай, почему мы всегда любили одно и то же? Вернее, как нам это удавалось?  
  
Нас завораживала одна и та же музыка, но ты не мог сидеть на месте, а я спешно искал карандаши, чтобы перенести эту музыку на бумагу. Потом я стал сам учиться музыке, а ты так и не захотел браться за это, но мог часами сидеть и слушать, как я мучал инструмент. Ты помнишь нашу любимую мелодию? Мне кажется, ты бы и сам мог сыграть ее сейчас, так завороженно ты всегда следил за моими пальцами.  
  
Мы такие разные, Фай. Скажи, зачем мы такие разные, а любим одно? И почему ты всегда так хотел, чтобы все счастье доставалось только мне?  
  


***

Нам по пятнадцать, концерт любимой группы, билеты распроданы в первый же день. Нашему огорчению нет предела. Кто-то из знакомых умудряется чудом достать один билет. Один.

\- Значит, не судьба, - грустно говорю я.

\- Значит, пойдет Юи, - ты говоришь это одновременно со мной. – Ты ведь так хотел услышать их вживую!

\- Но Фай… - я пытаюсь возразить.

\- Юи, после концерта ты сможешь мне все рассказать так, что я почувствую, будто и сам там был. А я так не сумею, - и, видя сомнение в моих глазах: - А если не пойдет никто из нас, мы оба лишимся этих впечатлений!

И я сдаюсь под твоим веселым натиском.

Фай, зачем ты всегда уступал мне, зачем всегда убежал, что я больше достоин радости и удовольствий – и всегда с улыбкой, чтобы я ни на секунду не засомневался, что ты действительно так думаешь?

Я знаю, что ты очень любишь меня, но и я ведь тебя люблю. Зачем ты так со мной, Фай?

Ты всегда уступаешь мне лучшее, а я не умею убеждать так, как ты, хотя мне частенько хочется крикнуть, что на самом деле Фай, Фай, а не Юи достоин самого лучшего.

***

Когда ты говоришь, что хочешь поехать учиться в Японию, я вздыхаю с облегчением. Это ужасно, мне будет безумно тоскливо без тебя, но когда ты останешься один – ты непременно научиться быть счастлив за себя и для себя. Может быть, на это понадобится время, но ты научишься. И тогда мы сможем снова быть вместе.

Первое время после твоего отъезда я чувствую себя ни на что не годной половинкой. Судя по твоим электронным письмам, которые ты мне шлешь каждый день, ты тоже. К счастью, где-то через полгода нас обоих – одновременно, в один и тот же день – отпускает. Мы учимся жить каждый своей жизнью.

Сейчас я думаю, может, стоило все так и оставить? Не то чтобы забыть о том, что где-то далеко есть любимый брат-близнец, недостающая половинка, но не пытаться снова собрать эти половинки в единое целое. Мы ведь для того и расстались, чтобы научиться не быть ими.

***

Ты все чаще пишешь мне о том, что у тебя все чудесно, но ты скучаешь, скучаешь, невыносимо скучаешь. «А тут так потрясающе интересно, Юи, так весело! Когда-то я думал, что быть учителем в школе – смертная тоска. Как же я ошибался! Впрочем, дело, скорее всего, в том, что Хорицуба – очень необычная школа. И учителя здесь тоже совершенно удивительные. Я не о себе, конечно, я самый обыкновенный новичок. Но все остальные – просто душки! Юи, приезжай, приезжай непременно, я так соскучился. А тебе тут понравится, я уверен. К тому же хороших поваров тут любят и ценят, все те, кого я знаю, не дураки вкусно покушать, так что тебя будут буквально носить на руках. Приезжай, а?» Такие письма ты шлешь мне все чаще.

И однажды я не выдерживаю.

Собираю документы, виза, билет на самолет – все как в тумане. Фай, как я мог думать, что отпустило? Ведь не было ни дня, чтобы я не скучал по тебе. Я приеду, братишка, и мы снова будем вместе, и будем вдвое счастливее…

Так я думаю, совсем забывая о том, почему я хотел, чтобы мы расстались.

Не всякое счастье нам с тобой получается разделить на двоих.

***

\- Знакомься, это – Куро-сенсей! Самый серьезный учитель физкультуры!

\- Я Курогане! – сердито рявкает суровый парень в спортивном костюме, но в его рыке я слышу не раздражение, а нежность. А еще – смущение, потому что он не из тех, кто любит демонстрировать тонкости своей личной жизни посторонней публике, а по тому, как его представил мой неугомонный брат, очевидно, что они близки, очень близки.

\- Юи. Очень приятно, - японский пока дается мне с трудом, но вежливое приветствие я выучил давным-давно, еще тогда, когда Фай писал мне первые письма и жаловался на сложности «этого ужасного языка». Сейчас он вполне освоился, на мой взгляд.

***

Я возвращаюсь домой (к тебе домой, у нас снова один дом на двоих) и падаю на кровать.

Фай, зачем мы такие разные, а любим одно и то же?

Мальчишеская застенчивость и ощущение «каменной стены», глаза странного алого цвета и ежик наверняка жестких, черных-пречерных волос, и резкие интонации, сквозь которые так явственно читается «я не хочу тебя никому отдавать».

Братишка, я завидую тебе. Потому что когда он первым отвернулся и пошел в класс, а ты, отпустив еще пару шуточек в адрес «Куро-гава», кинулся его догонять и с воплем «Куро-сенсей так серьезен!» повис на нем, он, возмущенно отталкивая тебя, был необыкновенно бережен. А потом взял тебя за руку и повел в здание, выговаривая, что, мол, учитель не имеет права «вести себя как полный идиот». А я смотрел на вас – и сердце щемило от нежности. От его нежности.

Фай, что мне сказать, когда ты спросишь меня: «Ну, как тебе Куро-сенсей?». Мне нужно придумать самый равнодушный из возможных ответов.

Потому что если ты поймешь, что мы все так же любим одно и то же, и снова захочешь, чтобы из нас двоих был счастлив я…

Фай, ты ведь правда этого не сделаешь? Ты же видел его глаза?

Это не то счастье, которое можно попытаться кому-то отдать.

Ты научился быть счастлив, когда я был далеко. Теперь научись быть счастлив, когда я рядом, Фай.


End file.
